Children's products may be used to soothe children, such as babies. For example, motorized swings, bouncers, and the like may provide entertainment for babies. However, children's products may be unable to monitor a baby's status, and may therefore be unable to react to a change in a baby's status. For example, a motorized swing may be unable to monitor whether a baby has fallen asleep, and may therefore be unable to change, in one example, a swing speed as a result of the baby falling asleep.